Nocturnal Mafia
by ShipperTrash1313
Summary: Denki is just a regular human, with a regular job, just trying to pay off his deceased father's debt so his sister doesn't have to. Hitoshi is a Vampire who rules over Tokyo at night, keeping the street clean from rogue Nocturnals. He has one rule for humans; They must be somewhere safe inside after the sun goes down. What happens when Denki ignores this rule?


**So ShipperTrash1313 is finally back (sorry for that hiatus, is wasn't planned I swear.) So lately I have really gotten into My Hero Academia, but I will be going back to finishing Unyielding eventually. I've been re-reading it and I seriously have to work on some grammar errors within it. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy my new story here and I hope to hear from you. Just to let you know this is going to be a yaoi, it is rated M for multiple reasons, and if none of this is your thing to read please skip over this story. Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

Kaminari Denki kept his senses sharp as he quickly moved through the streets. He knew that he was breaking the largest rule this city had at night, but considering what he was coming back from, he really didn't have a choice. It was rather deliver the damn money where the debt collector had told him to, or they decide to start harassing his sister for money instead.

Releasing a sharp breath, he watched as mist formed around him as he continued walking. He knew that neither he or his sister would be in this situation if it hadn't been for their deceased father, and all the debt he had left unsettled with those damn thugs. He was just thankful that they had found him first instead of his sister, and had signed the damn agreement that he would pay off the rest of his father's debt so long as they never went near her. Jirou had just graduated and scored her dream job, even finding her own apartment and everything. He wasn't about to let something from the past that their father had done to mess all that up!

Still, it pissed him off to no end that the damn bastard had tried to con _him_ into signing up for a loan. _"Just sign here and all your financial worries will disappear."_ He still scoffed at the wording the old bastard had used, thinking that he cared about what his financial issues were. Sure, he didn't have a lot of things, but he didn't need them. His job at the café paid him enough to make sure that his rent, groceries, and utilities were paid each month and-even after giving those damn thugs their percent-he still had enough to have at least one day to enjoy doing whatever he wanted.

He was beginning to see that they were trying to rope him in on the same scheme they caught his father on. Even pushing him into a corner thinking that he would cave under pressure since night was coming and every human was supposed to be locked away somewhere "safe". As if staying the night with those goons would be safe, he'd rather take the chance of facing one of the Nocturnals, thank you.

Shoving his hands deeper into the pockets of his jacket, he lowered his head into his scarf as a chilling wind rushed through. Ruffling his blond hair and causing his eyes to water at the chill in the air, before it finally died down. He knew that rule of humans being in their homes before sundown was for their own safety, especially since a lot of Nocturnals still didn't follow the rules of agreement ever since they came out of hiding. It had shocked many to find out that supernatural creatures existed, but they adapted quickly enough.

It also helped that many of those supernatural creatures had took it upon themselves to claim areas to protect. He knew that this city-as well as the rest of Tokyo-was all under a Vampire's control. He didn't know the name of the vampire but knew that he had put the rule out himself that all humans were to remain inside their homes or inside a safe area when the sun was down. From what he'd heard on the news, this Vampire kept the city clean at night, hunting down rogue supernatural creatures himself in order to keep everyone safe. Denki honestly wouldn't mind meeting him someday but knew that in such a large city it would be nearly impossible.

"Well, well, well. Look at this _tasty_ little morsel." Every fiber of his being ran cold, and Denki knew that it had nothing to do with the weather around him. Spinning on his heels, he felt his eyes widen at the sight of two half-shifted werewolves not even five feet behind him. They both towered over him, partially covered in course looking hair, with claws gracing their fingertips and teeth canine sharp. Both of their piercing onyx eyes were locked on him as their muzzles twisted into nightmare fueling sneers.

"So, little morsel, wanna play a little game of chase?" The voice was mixed between a wheeze and a growl, and only added more fear into Denki's chest as he began to ease back a few steps. Hating how they merely grunted out some laughs before slowly edging forward themselves.

"Oh, come on now. I assure you; we won't bite…much." The howling laughter that came from both was enough to kick him into action. Spinning again, he dashed down the sidewalk, picking up speed when snarls reached his ears as the two werewolves began pursuit. He honestly didn't think that he would outrun two Nocturnals, but damnit he wasn't about to just go down without trying!

"Sorry morsel, but you're too slow." The growl and hot air brushed against the back of his neck, right before one of those clawed hands knocked into his shoulder, causing him to stumble harshly into an alley way. Those claws were wrapped around his throat and pinning him to the rough wall even before he could get his balance, and he gasped as hot air blew over his face, a rancid, rotten smell filling his nose and causing his eyes to water.

"Nice try, I'll admit you were a bit faster than some of our prey, but you humans have no real chance against us." One growled, and he shivered as a sharp claw ran over his cheek, thankfully not breaking skin, but still raising goosebumps in its wake.

"You know brother, he is kinda cute. While I'm not really into men, I don't think I'd mind seeing what this one is like screaming as I take him." Denki's eyes shot open in fear just in time to see the werewolf that had him pinned licking his lips, a dangerous glint in his eyes that had his stomach rolling in fear and disgust. Giving a grunt, he kicked out a leg, and felt relief overcome him as it connected with the werewolf's stomach, surprising him enough to release his grip and Denki was able to jerk himself free.

Making another mad dash down the alley, he rounded the corner just as two dangerous snarls sounded. Pumping his legs faster he turned another corner but skidded to a stop as he saw a dead in. Looking over his shoulder, he realized that if he attempted to turn around, they would surely get him again. Gritting his teeth, he began to run toward the wall, crouching a few feet from it, and then jumped in an attempt to reach the top. Cursing as his fingers barely brushed the rough edge before he was brought back down onto the hard pavement. Grunting, he scrambled to his feet, ready to try again but froze when two growls sounded from behind him.

Turning around, he pressed his back against the wall behind him and scanned the ground. Hoping that he could find anything to use as a weapon for defense, but felt his hope leaving as he saw nothing and that the werewolves were getting closer. Swallowing hard, he looked back up and curled his hands into fists. He knew that there was no way he was coming out of this alive, and just hated that everything was going to hit his sister. Their father's debt, her brother being murdered by Nocturnals….He didn't want that for her. He didn't want her to have to suffer through another family member loss when she was still grieving over their father. None of this was being fair to her. He had to figure a way out. He had to survive this! He needed a damn miracle for once in his life!

"Go ahead and scream, morsel. Cause I'm about to make you scream a lot." One growled, flexing his claws as Denki hunkered down slightly, still trying to figure out some way to get through this. Only to blink as a loud, dangerous hiss began to sound from behind him. He blinked as the two werewolves froze, their dark gazes quickly moving up to the wall behind him and baring their teeth as growls resounded in their throats.

"Fuck off, Parasite. This one's ours." They growled, only for the hissing to turn into a fierce sounded growl. Denki risked the chance to look up, and froze as he saw a tall, pale man perched on the ledge of the wall, glaring down at the two wolves as if they were the scum of the earth. Two sharp fangs peeking over his lips and his eyes were glowing a near neon purple as his violet hair swayed slightly. To say he looked intimidating would be an understatement, and Denki quickly lowered his gaze as he realized that his chances of leaving this area alive had now officially dropped to zero. It was one thing to try and take on two werewolves, but there was no chance he was escaping from two werewolves _and_ a vampire.

"This human belongs to no one. I don't particularly like it when _rogues_ think they can hunt freely in _my _territory." Denki blinked at the vampire's words, his minding stalling for a moment before he rested his back against the wall, relief beginning to creep into his body as he realized what those words meant. There was a possibility he was leaving here after all. If this vampire was the one who ruled over the area, then that meant Denki could be spared…but at the same time it would mean that either these two werewolves would leave out of fear, or he'd be a witness to a Nocturnals fight. He could only pray that these two would leave!

"You think we fucking care that this is your territory? We'll take whatever the hell we want." One growled, before quickly lowering his head and lunging at him. Denki tensed, not expecting the sudden attack and could only stare as the wolf's jaws opened wide, exposing sharp and lethal canines that were heading straight for his neck. Only to jump as the vampire was suddenly before him, taking hold of the wolf's top and bottom jaw, completely stilling the werewolf's movement. Denki could only stare with wide eyes as the werewolf attempted to jerk himself away from the vampire's hold, but the vampire wasn't budging at all.

"Let my brother go, you Parasite!" The other werewolf growled, lunging forward as well. Denki saw just slight movement, and suddenly both werewolves were tossed down the alleyway. Scrambling and snapping at one another as they attempted to untangle themselves.

"Stay. Right. Where. You. Are." Denki's eyes shot back up, connecting with that neon glowing purple gaze, and could only manage a weak nod before the vampire started to calmly walk toward the snapping pair. They soon quieted, and Denki heard one give a small whimper as the vampire finally stopped before them, and merely looked at them for a moment.

"You two just blew your chance of living to see the dawn." It was a mere whisper, but it sent a chill straight through Denki as the two werewolves began to try and scramble away from the vampire looming over them. Denki snapped a hand over his mouth as the vampire moved, quickly grabbing both of their necks and hauling them to their feet. He heard the vampire give a loud growl before quickly closing his hands, the snap of the werewolves' necks resounded in the small area, and Denki felt his stomach roll as their bodies tensed for a moment, a puff of mist appearing before both muzzles, before their bodies went limp in the vampire's hold. Denki remained frozen, his body trembling as the vampire looked to one werewolf, then the other before tossing them both to the side as if they weren't anything more than garbage.

He felt fear coil in his chest as the vampire turned to glare at him, his eyes no longer glowing but still holding a powerful look in them. A small scowl was on the vampire's lips as he slowly began to approach Denki, who pressed harder against the wall and dropped his gaze as his breath caught in his chest.

_This_ was the vampire who ruled over the night life of Tokyo. _This _was the vampire who had created the law that all humans had best be somewhere safe before the sun went down. _This_ was the vampire who had just killed two werewolves like it was nothing. _This_ was the vampire that had caught Denki breaking his one rule to the humans!

Squeezing his eyes shut, he tensed as the vampire stopped right before him. He could feel those dark orbs looking over him, could feel just a little bit of body heat emitting from the Nocturnal before him. A tremble shot through him as his mind tried to figure out what would happen to him, and he felt panic begin to rise in his chest as he imagined the same thing happening to him as what happened to those werewolves.

A cool finger landed on his chin, and Denki grabbed onto the wrist without thinking, his eyes flying open in a panic as he met the slightly confused and amused gaze that was pinned on him.

"I-I'm sorry for breaking your one rule that you gave to humans. I really am. However, my life right now may have me breaking it more in the future. I'll try not to stay out past sunset anymore, but I can't make a definite promise. I truly am sorry for being a burden tonight, and Ill try to move quicker next time…"

"Enough." It was a simple word, but it had Denki's mouth shutting and his tongue pressing to the roof of his mouth as the vampire studied him with a mixture of annoyance and confusion.

"What is your name?"

"K-Kaminari Denki." He watched as the vampire gave a nod before raising his other hand and carefully prying Denki's hand away from his wrist.

"I'm Shinsou Hitoshi. I'm the vampire that claims the city of Tokyo as my territory. You seem to understand why I've put the rule that I have in place, so tell me as to why you believe that whatever is going on in your life at the moment is more important than that rule." Denki swallowed as that gaze studied him before he lowered his own and brought a hand to rub at his bicep.

"Uh..Well…I had an errand to run, and it took me a bit longer to do. I know the rule says that we have to stay somewhere safe and well….where I was wasn't exactly…safe…" He trailed off before looking back up, biting the inside of his cheek as he saw a frown on Shinsou's lips as his eyes narrowed.

"That doesn't answer my question at all. That errand was more important than following this rule?"

"Yes." He didn't hesitate with his answer, and even straightened his back and met that fearsome gaze head on. He watched as surprise flickered across those violet eyes before an eyebrow rose slightly.

"Pray tell, what was this errand that was so important, and that put you in such an unsafe place that you decided to risk a chance of stumbling into rogue Nocturnals?" Denki blinked at that, before frowning and crossing his arms over himself.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but that's hardly any of your business. Look, I'm sorry for causing trouble tonight, and like I said I'll try and be more careful in the future." He watched as the vampire slowly blinked at him, his jaw going slightly slack as if he wasn't used to people saying things like that to him. However, it didn't seem to take long for him to bring himself back together.

"You also said that you couldn't exactly promise that it wouldn't happen again. That also means that I can't guarantee that I'll be there to save you next time either. So rather put this errand aside for the next day or meet your end to a Nocturnal." Denki gritted his teeth before shouldering past the vampire, clenching his hands into fists as he stalked down the alley.

"Guess I'll try my luck a second time with a Nocturnal then. Because this errand cannot be pushed back." He made a total of four steps after his words before a rush of wind surrounded him and he was suddenly pinned to the brick wall again, fangs before him as the vampire snarled and held him in place with one hand. His own hands reflexively encircled the vampire's wrist as his eyes widened as Shinsou moved so that there were just a few inches separating their faces.

"If that's the case, and since you have so little value on your life, why don't I just end it here and now for you?" Denki felt a nerve tick on his forehead before he jerked his head forward, wincing at the sharp connection with the vampire's forehead, and stumbled as his feet contacted the pavement as Shinsou dropped him in shock.

"I do know the value of my life. I also know the value of my sister's life as well. Which means that I don't care what or who I have to face. I. Will. Not. Reschedule. The. Errand." He growled, rubbing at his forehead as Shinsou stared at him in complete shock before slowly relaxing and tilting his head to the side to study him. Denki frowned as he was being studied, not liking how close Shinsou was, nor how close they were standing to two dead bodies. Honestly, he just wanted to get home, feed his cat, probably take a shower, and forget that this whole night happened.

"You're a very strange human. What could be so important that you need risk your life like this. Also, what does the value of your sister's life have anything to do with it?" Denki looked away with a huff, deciding not to answer at all. Sure, he might have had some respect for this vampire. Taking over a territory as big as Tokyo and doing everything in his power to make sure the human's stay safe, but that didn't give him the right to boss him around like this. Or pry into his personal life.

"Very well, I can tell when someone wants an issue to be dropped. Come along then, I'll at least make sure you make it the rest of the way home safely." Denki was surprised to hear that and spun to watch as Shinsou began to head out of the alleyway as if they hadn't just literally collided heads. Looking around, he glanced at the two dead bodies and then quickly caught up to the vampire, walking just a little bit behind him.

They remained quiet for a good portion of the walk, until Shinsou surprised him by pausing long enough so that they were suddenly walking side by side.

"So, Kaminari, what is your job exactly?" Denki stared at him for a moment, trying to figure out what he was trying to get out of him now. Looking forward, he decided to just be honest, since he really couldn't see any way talking about his job could lead to anything else.

"I work in a café in the center of town. It pays well enough, and I really love working there." He replied, watching closely as Shinsou frowned lightly. Apparently, whatever he had been hoping to hear, that hadn't been it.

"You're talking about the new café that opened, right? Ran by Aizawa and Yamada?" Denki was surprised to hear both of his bosses' names come from the vampire but nodded slowly.

"Yeah. Yamada was the one who told me about it, he used to be my sister's and I's old English teacher before he retired. He knew I was looking for a good paying job, knew that I love being social, and figured that I would love the job. He wasn't wrong, but I think we drive Aizawa up a wall every now and again since we can get a bit loud when we work together." He couldn't help but laugh as he recalled all the times Aizawa had yelled at both of them to shut up, as well as how much fun he had at his job. He loved all of his co-workers, they were like a large dysfunctional family, and he knew that there would be nowhere else that he'd feel so at home.

"How do you know them?" He watched as Shinsou looked away before giving a shrug.

"I made sure to check out all the businesses within the districts, make sure no Nocturnals were trying to cause any trouble for any of the shops. That kind of thing." The excuse was muttered, and Denki suspected that there might be just a bit more to it but didn't push. Looking forward, he felt relief beginning to overcome him as he realized that he didn't have much longer until he reached home.

"So, what about your sister? Where does she work?" Denki felt his body tense again as he shot Shinsou a glare.

"I don't see how knowing where she works is any of your business." He growled, watching the shock overcome the vampire's face as he scowled and picked up the pace so that he was walking in front of Shinsou.

"You don't even know me, what makes you think I'm gonna tell you anything about my sister." He barked, looking over his shoulder as the vampire paused for a moment, his head tilting to the side and Denki felt something clench within his chest as something close to understanding flashed in those violet eyes.

"Is it you, or your sister that's in debt to a collector?" Denki felt the blood rush from his face, before he faced forward and continued forward. Keeping his mouth shut and eyes forward, even when Shinsou appeared at his side once more.

"Kaminari, I don't mean to offend by prying, but I don't like to see anyone struggle with anything." Denki scoffed at that.

"I don't need pity. I have things handled." This time he glared over at Shinsou as a scoff escaped him.

"Yes, because-and let me know if my assumption is wrong-going to drop off the payment for either you or your sister to the collector, staying their long enough so that the sun has already set, and then heading home because staying with collectors is about as safe as dealing with Nocturnals is handling it perfectly." Denki stared at Shinsou, finding annoyance and anger bubbling in his chest before he released a hiss of breath.

"You have it wrong. The payments are neither mine nor my sisters. And I didn't stay there that long intentionally. They kept trying to get me to sign up for a loan. As for everything else, it's none of your business." He attempted to step ahead once more but gasped as a firm grip settled on his bicep, causing him to stop and stumble closer to the vampire. Looking up he met an unimpressed gaze as Shinsou made sure that he had his complete attention.

"And are you sure that these _collectors_ are a hundred percent human? Before the sun sets Nocturnals don't look all that different from you humans. As far as either of us know those werewolves were merely rogues…but they could have also been hired. So, until I know _why_ you were out after sunset, and _why_ those damn mutts targeted you, it is _my business_." Denki blinked up at him, before harshly pulling away, wincing as his jacket snagged one of Shinsou's nails, but ignored the light burning as he sneered at the man.

"I've kept my sister out of it. Don't go dragging her into it, and we shouldn't have an issue then. Other than that, you'll have to figure out shit on your own. I'm not spilling anything in case this gets back to them and they decide to target her." He bit out, heading down the sidewalk again. Feeling agitated as Shinsou continued to follow him but looked over his shoulder as he heard quick tapping and frowned as he saw Shinsou typing a message on his phone before sliding it back into his pocket. An eyebrow raising up when he noticed Denki's gaze on him. Releasing a huff, he faced forward again, ignoring the ding of Shinsou's phone as he received a reply, but blinked when his own phone began to ring.

"Your sister is Kyoka Jirou?" Denki froze as his sister's name fell from Shinsou's lips as he grabbed his own phone and saw that it was his sister calling. Looking to Shinsou, who looked as surprised as he felt, he slid his thumb over the answer button, and raised his phone.

"Hello?"

_"__You wanna tell me why the hell my boss wants information on you of all people, Denki?"_ Denki blinked as his sister sounded over the line, watching as Shinsou's eyebrows raised higher in surprise as well as Denki released a long sigh.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!"


End file.
